This invention pertains to a miniature microwave guide for printed circuit boards and more particularly to a guide imbedded in a board and a method of making the same.
Customarily, microwaves are transmitted between two devices by using metallic waveguides. The cross-sectional dimensions of the waveguides depend on the frequency of the waves and the desired transmission modes. However the waveguides required to transmit ultra high frequency signals (such as signals in the giga-hertz range) have very small wavelength (in the order of mils.) so that it is impossible to make these waveguides by standard manufacturing techniques.